Unpredictable
by Uozumi Han
Summary: Tidakkah ketidak terdugaan itu cukup adil?/"Sepertinya kita akan pulang larut. Menunggu lampunya kembali menyala agar kita bisa menyelesaikan essay dan pulang."/Got7-JinMark/MarkJin/BoysLove/DLDR/OneShot


_Tidakkah ketidak terdugaan itu cukup adil?/"Sepertinya kita akan pulang larut. Menunggu lampunya kembali menyala agar kita bisa menyelesaikan essay dan pulang."/_

 _ **Uozumi Han Present**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **A oneshot FanFiction**

 **.**

 **Mark Tuan-Park Jinyoung/Jr**

 **.**

 **Fluf/School life**

 **.**

 **Unpredictable**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(warning : BoysLove DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark tersentak di kursinya ketika dengan tiba-tiba petir kencang menyambar di luar jendela kelasnya. Persetan dengan letak jendela yang berada hanya beberapa inci dari wajahnya. Detak jantungnya memburu. Entah karena suara keras petir yang baru saja membuatnya kaget setengah mati atau telapak tangan pemuda di sampingnya yang menggenggam erat jemarinya.

Mark menatap Jinyoung kikuk. Dia bahkan tidak ingat siapa yang lebih dulu menggenggam tangan siapa. Namun ketika Jinyoung melayangkan senyum lembut ke arahnya, Mark merasa jauh lebih lega.

"Maaf sudah menggenggam tanganmu. Aku lihat kau benar-benar terkejut tadi."

Mark balas tersenyum ke arah Jinyoung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Mark sedikit kecewa ketika Jinyoung mengangguk dan melepaskan genggamannya. Jinyoung kembali memegang penanya dan mencatat essay di buku tulisnya. Mark menggigit bibir bawahnya dan lebih memilih berbaring di atas meja.

"Hey! Cepat selesaikan essay-mu." Jinyoung menegurnya pelan. Tetapi Mark menggeleng. Membuat Jinyoung mendengus. Jinyoung meletakkan penanya, menunjuk langit gelap di luar jendela dengan dagunya.

"Kau lihat tidak? Sudah hampir malam. Cepat selesaikan essaymu agar kita bisa cepat pulang."

"Kenapa memangnya?" Mark mengangkat wajahnya dan menopangnya dengan tangan kiri, "Kau takut gelap?"

Jinyoung tersentak dan berkedip beberapa kali, "Ti-tidak!" sergahnya.

Mark mengangguk tetapi ekspresinya menunjukkan hal lain yang membuat Jinyoung kembali mengeluarkan argumen.

"Aku tidak takut, Mark! Aku hanya ingin cepat pulang dan istirahat."

"Ya, ya. Aku percaya padamu."

Jinyoung mendengus melihat tingkah ogah-ogahan Mark yang mulai kembali menulis essay. Alis tebalnya bertaut kesal dan bibir mungilnya mengerucut. Jinyoung menghela napas tenang. Mark itu tampan sekaligus manis di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Cepat selesaikan essay mu, Jinyoung! Jangan hanya memandangku."

Jinyoung tersentak dan segera meraih pena di atas mejanya. Pipinya menggembung dan bibirnya menggumankan makian pada Mark.

Siswa di dalam kelas seluruhnya menulis essay dengan tenang seraya guru mereka mengawasi di mejanya. Wajah-wajah lelah dan mengantuk terkadang membuat para guru tidak tega membiarkan mereka mendapatkan kelas tambahan sampai malam. Tetapi kegiatan ini memang wajib dilakukan untuk siswa tingkat akhir yang ingin menghadapi ujian kelulusan.

Jinyoung melihat Mark yang terus mengusap kedua telapak tangannya. Mark kedinginan. Jinyoung mulai mempertanyakan apakah suhu di Amerika tidak lebih dingin daripada di Korea mengingat Mark adalah siswa pindahan dari sana. Jinyoung meraih jaket yang disampirkannya di balik kursi dan meletakkannya di bahu Mark. Mark terkejut dan menatap Jinyoung yang sibuk memakaikan jaket di bahunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menurutmu?"

Mark terdiam ketika Jinyoung selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Jinyoung tersenyum ke arahnya, "Jangan melotot ke arahku!" tegurnya kemudian. Salah satu kebiasaan Mark yang paling dibenci Jinyoung.

Mark segera berkedip dan menarik jaket ditubuhnya agar lebih erat. Jinyoung menepuk pelan kepalanya sebelum kembali menulis essay. Mark terdiam memandangi Jinyoung, lupa jika Jinyoung sudah menegurnya untuk segera menyelesaikan essay. Apa yang Jinyoung lakukan? Benaknya.

Jinyoung..

Mengawasinya.

Seketika kilat kebiruan kembali menyambar dan petir menggelegar di balik jendela. Kali ini disertai kegelapan.

Apa?

Mati lampu.

Jinyoung kembali menggenggam tangannya. Tapi tangan Jinyoung begetar kali ini. Sang guru meminta beberapa murid yang histeris untuk tetap tenang sementara ia memeriksa keadaan di luar kelas.

Mark meraih ponsel dari tasnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Jinyoung benar-benar menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Hey, aku tidak apa-apa." Jelas Mark.

Jinyoung bergeming. Ketika Mark menyalakan ponsel dan mengarahkan cahayanya ke wajah Jinyoung, Mark mulai mengerti.

Jinyoung benar-benar takut gelap.

Mark menarik senyum lembut dan mulai membalas genggaman tangan Jinyoung. Jinyoung merapatkan matanya dengan sangat erat juga menggigit bibinya. Mark hampir tidak bisa tahan untuk menarik Jinyoung ke dalam dekapannya, namun kemudian urung ia lakukan.

"Kemari Jinyoung-ah. Rapatkan kursimu dengan milikku."

Suaranya begitu menenangkan. Jinyoung menurut, apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan? Mereka duduk bersebelahan dan hampir tidak ada jarak. Bahu dan paha Jinyoung menempel pada Mark.

"Hey! Aku di sampingmu, Jinyoung. Kau masih tidak mau bicara?"

"Ya, aku tahu."

Mark terkekeh geli mendengar suara gemetar Jinyoung.

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Siapa yang tertawa? Aku tidak. Itu di sebelah kana—"

Mark berhenti bernapas. Jinyoung kini tengah memeluknya dengan erat. Sangat erat sampai-sampai Mark hampir kehabisan napas.

"Jin—"

"Jangan bicara lagi."

Mark menahan diri agar tidak tertawa menghadapi tingkah konyol teman sebangkunya. Dia kemudian mengusap punggung Jinyoung pelan untuk menenangkannya.

"Cup cup cup. Dasar cengeng."

"Aku tidak!"

"Apanya yang tidak? Kemejaku basah, Jinyoung."

"Mark!"

Mark kembali terkekeh. Namun Jinyoung tidak menyuruhnya diam. Dia menyukai Mark yang tertawa itu. Setidaknya Mark terus mengajaknya bicara.

"Sepertinya kita akan pulang larut. Menunggu lampunya kembali menyala agar kita bisa menyelesaikan essay dan pulang."

"Tidak mungkin, Mark! Paling tidak guru akan menyuruh kita pulang dan menyelesaikannya di rumah."

"Tidak ada jaminan listrik di rumahmu tidak padam, Jinyoung!"

Mark benar. Dan Jinyoung kembali meremas bahu Mark kuat.

Tidak. Mark berbohong. Mark barusan meneliti ke luar jendela di sampingnya dan menyaksikan dengan jelas jika kota masih dikelilingi cahaya lampu.

"Jinyoung. Aku hanya bercanda. Di luar benar-benar terang, kau tahu? Hanya sekolah yang mati listrik. Mungkin petir yang menyambar di salah satu tempat menjadi pemicunya." Mark menepuk-tepuk punggung Jinyoung.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm. Bukalah matamu."

Jinyoung menggeleng.

"Hey.."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu."

Mark terdiam sesaat. Kalimat Jinyoung barusan sedikit membuat hatinya sakit. Benarkah Jinyoung tidak percaya padanya? Keterdiaman Mark itu membuat keheningan di sekitar Jinyoung dan itu sungguh tidak nyaman baginya. Jinyoung hendak membuka mata, namun sekali lagi urung ia lakukan. Jinyoung melepas pelukannya namun tetap menggenggam tangan Mark seakan takut jika Mark akan pergi menjauhinya.

"Mark?"

"Hm."

Jinyoung bernapas lega walaupun hanya mendengar Mark mendengung. Jinyoung benar-benar ingin membuka matanya. Penasaran apa yang tengah dilakukan Mark yang mendiaminya.

Kelopak mata Jinyoung bergetar. Sedikit demi sedikit mulai membuka matanya. Mulai membiasakan matanya dalam gelap dan cahaya terang di hadapannya. Cahaya.

Mark tidak berbohong.

"Lebih terang sekarang?"

Jinyoung berkedip. Beralih menatap pemuda di depannya yang tengah tersenyum dengan sederet gigi putihnya. Jinyoung membalas senyumnya dan mengangguk.

Mark senang Jinyoung belum melepaskan tangannya. Mark senang melihat wajah ketakutan Jinyoung menguap begitu saja dan digantikan senyum cerah.

Mark tidak tahu kenapa ia berani mengangkat tangannya yang bebas dan menyentuh wajah Jinyoung. Mark mengusapnya.

Jinyoung yang awalnya terkejut kemudian melayangkan senyum ketika Mark mengusap rahangnya. Wajah Mark masih terlihat begitu memesona di dalam cahaya yang minim. Rambut merah menyala yang berani, terkadang sering membuatnya berbeda dari murid-murid lainnya. Menegaskan jika dirinya memang asing berada di sana. Tetapi Jinyoung menyukainya. Sejak saat pertama Mark memperkenalkan namanya di depan kelas.

"Hai, namaku Mark Tuan. Panggil aku Mark."

Dan ketika Mark habis-habisan menertawainya yang tidak bisa mengucapkan namanya dengan benar.

"Makeu?"

Jinyoung meraih jemari Mark yang berada di wajahnya dan menggenggamnya. Kini ia menggenggam kedua tangan Mark. Bahkan Jinyoung tidak menyadari jika jarak mereka terlalu dekat sejak ia memeluknya. Mark terlihat canggung dan menghapus kontak mata dengannya. Menggemaskan.

Kini Jinyoung balas mengusap pipi Mark. Memaksa Mark untuk kembali fokus pada matanya. Mark butuh waktu untuk mencerna makna dari tatapan Jinyoung. Mark butuh waktu untuk memulihkan kesadarannya ketika wajah Jinyoung mendekat dan membuatnya mabuk.

Tetapi Mark tidak butuh waktu untuk menyadari jika Jinyoung kini mulai mencium bibirnya. Mark tidak butuh cahaya terang untuk memastikan jika yang menciumnya adalah Jinyoung. Ciuman yang lembut dan semakin dalam. Mark sadar jika tangannya menekan leher Jinyoung. Menuntut lebih dari sekedar lumatan-lumatan kecil.

Tetapi tak berapa lama cahaya terang mengelilingi keduanya.

Mark mendorong tubuh Jinyoung menjauh. Napasnya memburu begitu pun Jinyoung. Guru wanita mereka tiba dari balik pintu dan memberitahukan jika listrik sudah selesai diperbaiki.

"Selesaikanlah essay kalian di rumah. Mengantisipasi jika listrik kembali padam."

Selesai berbicara beberapa murid bergegas merapikan alat tulis dan ransel mereka. Begitu pun Mark yang bergegas memasukkan alat tulis dan bukunya ke dalam ransel. Wajahnya merah. Jinyoung memerhatikannya dari samping. Wajah malu Mark benar-benar lucu.

"Jangan hanya diam, Jinyoung. Tidak dengar yang dikatakan guru? Mau menunggu sampai listrik kembali padam?"

Jinyoung menggembungkan pipinya, sedikit kesal karena Mark menakutinya dengan listrik padam. Jinyoung mengikuti Mark merapikan alat tulisnya. Jinyoung melirik Mark yang hendak melepas jaket di bahunya dan segera menahannya.

"Kau bisa mengembalikannya besok pagi."

Mark kemudian tersenyum dan menggangguk. Memasukkan kedua lengannya ke dalam lengan jaket dan memasang hoodie ke kepalanya. Sikapnya selalu mengundang senyum di wajah Jinyoung. Jinyoung kembali merapikan alat tulisnya. Dia melirik sebentar pada langit di luar jendela yang sudah seluruhnya gelap lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gusar.

"Mark.."

"Pulang bersamaku, Ok?"

Jinyoung memandang Mark yang bahkan tidak menatap ke arahnya. Berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menarik senyum lembut.

"Baiklah."

Jinyoung tahu..

.

Mark juga..

.

..mengawasinya.

.

.

.

..

Jika ketakutanku pada petir menjamin kau akan menggenggam tanganku, aku berharap hujan tidak akan pernah berhenti. –Mark

Aku tidak akan takut gelap jika itu membuatmu selalu di dekatku. –Jinyoung

.

.

.

Unpredictable.

Selesai

A/N : Ya, ya aku tau flufnya pasaran -_- but Aku harap JinMark shipper semakin bertambah J. Ada yang ngeship mereka? RnR juseyo. No Blame and ship JinMark okeh? –aku nggak vakum DaeLo kok- masih sangat cinta J


End file.
